Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $x + y + z = 5.$  Find the maximum value of
\[\sqrt{2x + 1} + \sqrt{2y + 1} + \sqrt{2z + 1}.\]
Solution: By QM-AM,
\[\sqrt{\frac{(2x + 1) + (2y + 1) + (2z + 1)}{3}} \ge \frac{\sqrt{2x + 1} + \sqrt{2y + 1} + \sqrt{2z + 1}}{3}.\]Hence,
\[\sqrt{2x + 1} + \sqrt{2y + 1} + \sqrt{2z + 1} \le \sqrt{3(2x + 2y + 2z + 3)} = \sqrt{39}.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = z = \frac{5}{3},$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{39}}.$